Scotty, les filles lui disent merci
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: [UA sans surnaturel] Scott est un joueur de Lacrosse à l'université, il rêve secrètement d'être ami avec Stiles, même s'ils ne se sont jamais parlé. Mais contre toute attente, la popularité de Scott va monté en flèche lorsqu'une des fille de l'université, Alias Malia l'ex de Stiles, va coucher avec lui.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION PRESENCE D'EROTISME HETERO, HETEROPHOBE VEUILLEZ PASSER VOTRE CHEMIN.**

* * *

Scott

Elle me chevauche et je me sens plein de désir, surtout mon entrejambe parfaitement bien réveillé à présent. Je caresse ses hanches et remonte pour prendre ses seins entre mes doigts, elle soupire de plaisir et je viens titiller de ma langue ses tétons parfait. Bon sang, cette fille est chaude comme la braise, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Peut-être parce que je n'ai eu qu'une seule fille dans mon lit avant. J'émets un petit grognement alors qu'elle caresse mon érection, elle esquisse un petit sourire et sort un petit bout de plastique. Je sais ce qu'elle veut, et je crois que toute personne à ma place le saurais aussi. Je la laisse faire et elle n'a aucune gêne à l'installer. Est-ce que toutes les filles sont aussi entreprenantes ?

Ce qui suit, je ne peux pas appeler ça faire l'amour, je dirais plutôt comme les autres joueurs de lacrosse : Baiser. Je n'aime pas vraiment cette idée mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, c'est ça. Juste du plaisir, encore du plaisir, et vu comment elle crie, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux longs et châtains en bataille, je me dis qu'elle simule. Ça ne peut pas être autrement. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de jouir et d'être satisfait. C'est au moins ça de gagné.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps de me remettre de mes émotions qu'elle est déjà debout, se rhabillant, le plus naturellement du monde. J'espérais au moins un petit câlin, un petit moment de tendresse... rien. J'avais entendu dire que les filles attendaient souvent plus qu'une simple partie de jambe en l'air, mais apparemment, pas celle-là.

\- C'est tout ? Je demande. Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ben... ouais ? Tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'avais juste besoin d'être satisfaite, je le suis maintenant.

J'ai le droit de me sentir comme un objet sexuel ou c'est réservé aux femmes ? Face à ma mine déconfite, Malia me rejoint et m'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

\- Allez, soit pas triste Scotty ! Franchement, t'es le meilleur coup que je me suis fais !

\- Sérieusement ? Je la regarde suspicieusement.

\- Sérieusement, ouais ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple ? Tu ferais une heureuse !

Parce que, comme toi, visiblement, on me préfère juste en ami et rien de plus. Mais je n'en dis rien, j'aurais l'air trop amer.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Stiles plutôt que te taper le premier venu ?

\- Je me tape pas le premier venu ! Seulement ceux qui me feront pas passer pour une traînée...Et tu connais Stiles, toi ?

Elle est surprise que je connaisse Stiles, et ça ne m'étonne pas. On n'est pas dans la même « catégorie », je suis un sportif alors que lui c'est ce que les sportifs comme moi appellent un « geek ». Je me dis juste qu'il est plus intelligent que moi.

\- De nom seulement, on s'est jamais parlé...

\- En tout cas, Stiles et moi on avait pas les mêmes priorités et j'ai vraiment pas le temps d'être en couple en ce moment.

\- Ouais, je comprends... c'est dommage, je t'aurais proposé sinon.

Elle me sourit à nouveau et elle a un sourire vraiment adorable. Je la reluque pendant qu'elle refait sa queue de cheval. C'est vraiment dommage que Stiles l'ait laissé filer, je me demande s'il est triste ou si au final il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça...

\- T'inquiète, Scotty, je vais te faire une de ces réputations que les filles vont se battre pour t'avoir !

\- Oh, heu... quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? Je suis pas sûr que ce soit très utile...

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, ce qui ne la rend que plus sexy. Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête de me chauffer surtout si elle n'a pas l'intention de remettre ça.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va te changer la vie !

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'en va. Je peux l'entendre dévaler les escaliers, saluer les autres mecs et partir de la maison. Voilà. Mon premier coup depuis Allison. Ouais, c'était... pas mal. Ça aurait pu être pire. Largement. Je souris béatement en pensant que j'ai baisé avec une bombe. J'aurais voulu plus, mais c'est déjà ça ?

Surtout que ce n'est pas une folle de sport, qui s'envoie en l'air avec un des membres juste pour être populaire. Et ça, j'en suis plus que sûr parce que je suis certainement le mec le plus impopulaire des sportifs. Il faut avouer que je ne ressemble pas trop aux autres de l'équipe, imbu d'eux-mêmes, qui se la pète un peu trop, et qui sont surtout des énorme connard avec les filles... c'est ce qui a poussé Lydia Martin, la fille la plus sexy de l'université, à quitter Jackson Whittemore, le capitaine de l'équipe, d'ailleurs. Il a été trop loin, il la traitait vraiment comme sa servante, mais seulement quand il était en présence d'autres personnes. Il voulait faire le coq, parader avec sa poule, mais je pense qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Sera-t-il capable un jour de le reconnaître ? J'ai un doute...

Je remets un boxer et un jean, avant de me diriger à la cuisine, guidé par l'odeur qu'elle diffuse. Forcément, c'est Danny qui est officiellement à la cuisine et qui fait les meilleurs plats que j'ai jamais manger. Je ne le dirais pas à ma mère. Tout le monde me fixe du regard et je peux lire le sous-titre suivant : « Bien joué, Mec ». Ce qui me fait un drôle d'effet.

\- Sérieusement ? Malia Hale ? Me lance Brett.

\- Heu... ben ouais ? Je réponds, limite gêné.

\- Si son père l'apprend, t'es un homme mort. Il siffle.

\- Ouais, je sais... je dis d'une voix lugubre.

Puis Danny me tend une assiette remplis de pizza et ça va tout de suite mieux. Lui, c'est clairement le meilleur mec de la terre.

\- Ta pizza préféré. Me fait-il remarquer avec un sourire.

\- Merci, t'es un amour.

\- Hé, arrête de draguer mon meilleur ami ! Prévint Jackson sur un ton faussement menaçant, faisant rire le-dit meilleur ami.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il fallait ton approbation ! Je rigole.

\- Il faut toujours mon approbation ! Dit-il d'un ton trop suffisant pour être crédible.

Danny et moi échangeons un sourire amusé, il est de notoriété publique que Danny est gay, et que, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, Jackson est très protecteur avec lui. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux mais ils se connaissent depuis des années. On ne s'explique pas non plus comment un mec aussi cool que Danny puisse être meilleur avec Jackson, l'un des pires connard que je connaisse. Même si on s'entend plutôt bien depuis qu'on vit dans la même maison, je suppose qu'il tente de faire des efforts, en tant que capitaine.

Je repense vaguement à Malia, puis à ce que pourrait vraiment faire son père s'il apprenait que je me suis envoyé en l'air avec sa fille. Le grand Peter Hale, un homme puissant qu'on n'a vraiment pas envie de se mettre à dos, ça ne m'étonne pas trop au final que Malia ne cherche rien de sérieux... je n'imagine même pas la pression qu'on a quand ce mec est notre beau-père. Je me demande si lui et Stiles s'entendaient, mais je suppose que je n'aurais jamais la réponse...

Le lendemain matin, je vais en cours, et je le vois. On a le même cours d'économie lui et moi, en fait, ce n'est pas le seul cours qu'on a ensemble... mais je doute sincèrement qu'il le sache. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de lui parler mais il m'a soit ignoré, soit jeté un regard hostile. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'opte pour l'option la plus simple : les mecs intelligent comme lui casent les mecs comme moi dans « sportif sans cervelle ».

Pourquoi je fais une fixation sur lui ? J'en sais rien. Il a un truc. Quelque chose qui me fascine. Je voudrais juste qu'on soit amis, c'est vraiment si difficile que ça ? Je m'assois à côté d'Isaac, ce n'est pas mon meilleur ami, on n'est même pas de la même fraternité mais on est souvent l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Salut. Je souris.

\- Hey.

Il sourit aussi mais met toujours une certaine distance entre nous pour une raison que j'ignore. Je ne lui en veux pas car j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Je me dis qu'il a dû vivre un truc qui le pousse à se méfier des gens.

\- Alors ? Quels sont les ragots du moment ? Je demande. Il rit doucement.

\- J'ai entendu dire que Malia avait fais un tour dans ta chambre, et pas pour jouer aux cartes.

Je le regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ce qui doit me donner un air particulièrement idiot. Je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle ferait aussi vite le tour du lycée, parce que oui, si Isaac est au courant... au moins la moitié des élèves le sont. Hé merde. Stiles doit m'en vouloir encore plus maintenant.

Le cours se passe et j'essaie de prendre un maximum de note, je ne suis pas un super bon élève, si j'arrive à m'en sortir c'est parce que je prends beaucoup de notes et je les relis jusqu'à ce que ça rentre. C'est dur et chiant mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Puis je le vois, Stiles, rangeant ses affaires comme s'il était pressé de s'éloigner de là, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son magnifique fessier. Si Malia est belle et a des seins magnifique, Stiles a un cul à se damner.

Je n'ai pas honte de m'avouer mater le cul d'un mec, à vrai dire je pense que je me fiche du sexe de la personne, même si je ne suis jamais sortis avec un mec, quand il y a quelque chose de beau, c'est normal de le regarder.

* * *

 **\- T'es sérieux avec ton "hétérophobe passez votre chemin" ?**

 **\- ben ouais, on met bien ça pour les homophobe, je vois pas pourquoi pas l'inverse !**

 **\- Admettons... c'est un Sciles ?**

 **\- Sais pas.**

 **\- Scalia ?**

 **\- Sais pas.**

 **\- Sceter ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans "sais pas" ?**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu sais et que tu veux rien dire !**

 **\- Hahahaha !.. Possible.**

 **\- Enfoiré. u_u**


	2. Chapter 2

**Érotisme hétéro toujours présent.**

* * *

 **Stiles**

C'est pas vrai. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment j'ai pu obtenir un B- ! ça me rend dingue, franchement. D'accord, je veux bien admettre que je suis un peu sortis du sujet... mais quand même ! B- ! En venant ici, je me suis promis de n'obtenir que des A, je ne veux pas décevoir mon père ni tout les efforts qu'il a fais pour que je vienne ici. Je soupire lourdement, ce cours d'économie va me rendre dingue, tout simplement. Kira me donne un petit coup de coude et je hausse un sourcil vers elle.

\- Ne regarde pas mais il est encore en train de te mater ! Elle glousse à voix basse.

Et même si la plupart des gens se retourneraient pour regarder justement parce qu'on leur dit ça, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je sais qu'il m'observe et je n'ai aucune envie de le constater de mes yeux.

\- De qui tu parles ? Je feins.

\- Ne fait pas semblant ! Je parle de Scott ! Je hausse de nouveau les sourcils, dubitatif, et elle soupire avant de reprendre. Le latino qui mate ton cul !

\- Haaa... lui. Je réponds, d'un ton sec, alors que je sais depuis le début de qui elle parle.

Pas que je n'aime pas Scott, je ne le connais pas, je n'aime juste pas l'ensemble des sportifs et malheureusement pour lui, il en fait partis. Et qu'il me regarde bien trop souvent, ça ne change rien. Kira, elle, c'est différent, pas qu'elle soit fan des sportifs mais elle l'aime bien, lui en particulier, parce qu'il est soit disant plus discret que les autres. Je me demande si ce n'est pas justement un genre qu'il se donne pour mieux attirer les filles. Enfin bon, Kira est assez intelligente pour voir clair dans ce genre de jeu. J'espère. Elle fait partis de ce cercle très fermés de personnes assez intelligente pour que je lui apporte de l'attention, je ne dirais pas qu'on est amis, plutôt camarade. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé de mon B-, j'aurais l'impression de passer pour un minable.

\- Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que lui et Malia avaient couchés ensemble. Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ouais, je te jure, c'est Malia elle-même qui l'a dis ! Je pensais qu'il était gay vu comme il te reluque... mais apparemment non.

Voilà. Je le savais ! Un genre qu'il se donne pour attirer les filles, bien que Malia n'ait pas vraiment besoin d'un quelconque genre pour être attiré dans le lit d'un garçon. Je ne dis pas que c'est une salope, et je sais qu'elle a été fidèle tout le temps où nous sommes sortis ensemble. Mais depuis, elle n'a plus eu de relation sérieuse, que des coups d'un soir avec des hommes très différent de moi. Kira m'attrape soudainement le bras, si fort qu'elle me fait presque mal, alors que j'allais lui demander ce qui lui prend, elle répond avant que j'ai eu le temps de le faire.

\- Il vient vers nous ! Elle me dit, toute excité.

Je le vois alors se diriger vers nous et je veux prendre la fuite, c'est ce que je fais le plus souvent, ça ou l'ignorer tout bonnement, mais Kira m'en empêche, apparemment décidé à rester fermement agrippé à mon bras. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour la jeter hors de mon cercle très fermés ? Il arrive à notre hauteur et sourit.

\- Bonjour Kira. Elle glousse, ce qui me tape sur les nerfs. Bonjour Stiles.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il insiste sur mon prénom ? Déjà, pourquoi il connaît mon prénom ? Un mec comme lui ne devrait même pas savoir que j'existe et tout se passerait dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Bonjour... toi. J'insiste bien, histoire de lui faire comprendre que non, je ne connais pas son prénom. Il perd son sourire et a l'air mal à l'aise, Kira me donne un nouveau coup de coude.

\- Je.. heu.. je m'appelle Scott, je voulais savoir si tu... voulais bien m'aider à réviser.

Je fronce les sourcils en le fixant, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Monsieur s'est tapé une sale note au dernier devoir et a besoin de se rattraper pour pouvoir jouer au prochain match ? Il croit vraiment que je vais l'aider ? Je devrais siffler d'admiration. C'est beau de rêver.

\- Désolé mais non, je ne ferais pas tes devoirs à ta place. Je lui réponds d'un ton amer. Il a l'air surpris et devient livide.

\- Ah... hm... tant pis alors, merci quand même.

Il part précipitamment, l'air déçu. Il ne m'a pas contredit et j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'utilise plus qu'autre chose, en ce qui concerne les devoirs. Pourtant je suis partagé entre la fierté d'avoir fais partir un sportif avec un air si penaud, et la culpabilité. C'est là que je reçois une tape sur la tête.

\- Je ne te félicite pas, Stiles ! Je tourna mon regard vers Malia qui vient d'arriver.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

\- T'es vraiment obligé d'être aussi méchant avec lui ?

\- Je suis pas méchant, je suis direct ! Et puis je rêve, c'est lui qui se tape mon ex et c'est moi qui passe pour le méchant !? Elle roule des yeux.

\- C'est pas comme s'il m'avait violé, bien au contraire, c'est moi qui l'ait allumé !

\- Ah bah tiens, ça change tout... je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est moi qui lui ai brisé son petit cœur, il m'a avoué lui-même qu'il ne dirait pas non à sortir avec moi, et j'ai refusé.

\- Eh bien, ça alors, je ne vais pas m'en remettre... j'ironise.

\- Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Il m'a dit que vous n'aviez jamais discuté ensemble, tu ne le connais pas ! Qu'est-ce que t'as contre lui !

\- C'est pas lui spécialement, ce sont les sportifs... attends, quoi ? Vous avez parlé de moi ? Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Il m'a demandé pourquoi on avait rompu. Moi aussi, j'ai été surprise qu'il te connaisse.

Pas moi, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai remarqué qu'il me regardait pour pouvoir rester dans le déni et penser que non, ce n'était pas moi. Il a une fixation ou je ne sais pas... peu importe.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Malia roule des yeux.

\- Tu peux arrêter de considérer les gens comme une perte de temps ? On dirait mon père !

Elle est exaspéré et je ne vais pas dire que je ne la comprends pas, mais elle ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Et puis, elle, je ne la considérais pas comme une perte de temps, c'était même tout le contraire. Mais nos rapports sont devenus plus amicaux qu'autre chose, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais on a commencé à s'éloigner, et quand on a décidé de rompre, on n'était déjà plus que des amis. Je croyais que les gens faisaient l'inverse, ils deviennent amis et après, ça dérape... nous ça a été le contraire. Peut-être qu'on n'est pas comme tout le monde.

* * *

 **Lydia**

Malia m'a parlé d'un type qui s'appelle Scott McCall, je ne vais pas dire que je ne le connais pas, il est dans l'équipe de Lacrosse donc je le connais forcément. C'est un latino, pas trop mal foutu je dois avouer, son plus grand problème ça doit être sa timidité. Non, pas la timidité. Plutôt sa façon d'être effacé, il ne s'impose pas et face à l'assurance des autres joueurs, il passe carrément inaperçu. Je sais aussi que pas mal de personne le prennent pour un imbécile heureux, mais j'ai vu ses notes, j'ai vu aussi son sourire, il n'a rien d'un imbécile heureux. On se force tous à sourire, ça ne signifie pas qu'on est tous heureux. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question, Malia m'a dis que c'était le meilleur coup de sa vie, alors je lui ai promis d'aller tester moi-même.

Et en même temps, ça me permettra de me venger de ce connard de Jackson.

J'entre dans la grande maison sans frapper, de toute façon je sais qu'on ne m'entendrait pas. J'ai l'habitude. Tous les regards se posent sur moi et je souris, Jackson sort de nulle part, l'air perdu.

\- Lydia, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je vois tout de suite ce qu'il espère dans son regard et je m'approche de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Range ta queue, Jackson, je ne suis pas venu pour toi. Je me détache de lui avec un sourire satisfait, je sais qu'il bande déjà. Où est Scott ? Je demande aux autres.

Ils ont l'air tous plus ou moins bouche-bée, surtout Jackson qui peine apparemment à réaliser la situation. Heureusement, Brett m'indique le haut et je sais laquelle appartient à Scott. Je me dépêche de me rendre à l'étage, laissant la bande de garçons reprendre leurs esprits. Je trouve sa chambre et je toque.

\- Oui ?

Je ne m'annonce pas, j'entre, et Scott me regarde de plus en plus surpris alors qu'il était visiblement en train de réviser. Il a l'air aussi intelligent que le reste de l'équipe quand il a cet air incrédule.

\- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je souris doucement en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ?

\- Euh... non ?

\- Malia m'a parlé de toi. Il déglutit, il commence à comprendre. Je veux que tu me fasses du bien à moi aussi.

\- Non !

Je le dévisage, perplexe, vient-il vraiment de me dire non ? À moi ? Spontanément en plus ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es l'ex de Jackson et on n'a pas le droit de toucher aux exs des membres de l'équipe, c'est comme ça !

\- Qui en a décidé ainsi ?

\- Jackson. Je le regarde, blasée.

\- Mais moi, j'ai envie que tu me touches. Tu ne vas te faire prier pour coucher avec la plus belle fille du lycée, quand même ?

\- Coucher ? Tu as seulement dit faire du bien !

\- Oui et quoi ? Tu as cru que je te demandais un massage ?

\- Non mais il n'y a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout pour... « te faire du bien ». Je souris doucement en m'approchant de lui et enlève mon haut avant de me pencher vers lui pour dérober un baiser.

\- Si tu arrives à me faire jouir sans pénétration alors d'accord, on arrêtera là. Deal ? Il semble pourtant hésité, mais il a quasiment le nez dans ma poitrine.

\- Deal.

La suite va beaucoup plus vite, bien qu'il reste habillé, je me retrouve quasiment nue sous lui, ne me restant plus que mes sous-vêtements. Il m'embrasse tendrement et franchement, je ne déteste pas. Ça change des baisers trop rapide, pressés et fade de Jackson. Je sens sa main parcourir ma peau, me faisant doucement frisonner, il prend son temps pour m'explorer un peu, il laisse des baisers mouillés le long de ma nuque, me faisant soupirer d'envie.

Sa bouche se pose sur un de mes seins, venant suçoter le téton à travers le tissu en dentelle toujours présent, je laisse un faible gémissement traverser mes lèvres. C'est là que sa main passe sous ma culotte et son doigt vient caresser mon clitoris, mais de tel façon qu'un courant électrique me parcours, me faisant pousser un petit cri. Il s'arrête automatiquement et me regarde.

\- Je t'ai fais mal ?

\- Non, continue ! Je lui ordonne, mes hanches bougeant à la recherche de ce contact.

Il recommence et une nouvelle vague de plaisir et de chaleur arrive, il me fait gémir intensément mais cette fois ne s'arrête pas. Il n'a pas intérêt sinon je l'égorge. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait exactement mais je n'ai jamais ressentis ça auparavant. Ce mec a de l'or dans les doigts putain.

\- Tu aimes comme ça ?

\- Oui... ha oui... continue comme ça...

Je bouge de nouveau mon bassin, à la recherche de plus, et sa caresse s'intensifie, je me mordille la lèvre pour ne pas gémir plus mais il est en train de me rendre dingue. Sa langue explore mon ventre et lèche doucement mon nombril alors qu'un de ses doigts me pénètre et il m'achève. Il m'a carrément à sa merci là. Tout mon corps se cambre alors que j'ai le meilleur orgasme de ma vie, un gémissement aigu quittant mes lèvres.

Scott s'installe ensuite à côté de moi, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, et j'en profite pour venir me coller à lui, ma tête contre son épaule.

\- Malia ne m'avait pas menti... t'es vraiment... super doué...

Il esquisse un sourire mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne me croit pas vraiment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est là que je remarque la bosse formé dans son jean, ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant.

\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je te soulage ?

\- Non... il soupire. J'ai pas envie de faire partis de ces gars qui baise une fille tous les soirs, qui feraient ça avec n'importe qui... même si tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Lydia, ne te vexe pas. Je souris et lui vole un baiser.

\- Tu es adorable, Scotty. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Je me relève enfin pour me rhabiller alors qu'il marmonne quelque chose que je ne comprends pas et qu'à mon avis, il ne veut pas que je comprenne. Une fois habillé, je sors de la chambre sans demander mon reste et je vois que l'assistance n'a pratiquement pas bougé. Surtout pas Jackson, qui est toujours prés de la porte, et je suis sûr qu'ils nous ont entendu.

\- Tu... avec Scott ? Il demande, ébahis. Je souris.

\- Il sait y faire, lui. Tu devrais lui demander des cours.

Je regarde dans l'escalier et lance un clin d'œil espiègle à Scott qui nous observe d'en haut, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je sors et ne manque pas d'entendre Jackson lui hurler dessus.

\- McCall t'es un homme mort !

Oups ? Bon, ils seront bien assez pour stopper Jackson, je pense.

* * *

 **\- ... C'est encore Scott qui va se prendre tout alors qu'il a rien demandé !**

 **\- Ouais mais il savait que Lydia était chasse gardée...**

 **\- Et Stiles... je rêve ou c'est un enfoiré ?**

 **\- Mais non c'est pas un enfoiré... il a juste son petit caractère. Il ne faut pas oublié qu'il n'a pas grandi avec Scott comme meilleur ami dans cette histoire.**

 **\- Et du coup... il serait comme ça ?**

 **\- Je le pense, oui. Mais chacun a sa vision des choses.**

 **\- Et ils vont finir par s'entendre ?**

 **\- *sifflote en faisant semblant de ne pas entendre***

 **\- En fait c'est toi l'enfoiré dans l'histoire...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention pas de sexe dans ce chapitre. Je sais, c'est triste.**

* * *

Scott

\- McCall t'es un homme mort !

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous voyez votre vie défiler et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à courir ? C'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. J'ai fais demi-tour à la seconde où Lydia a franchi la porte et je rejoins ma chambre au plus vite. Comme si elle pouvait me protéger de Jackson tiens... mais non, la seconde d'après il est dans ma chambre à son tour.

\- Attends, Jackson, c'est pas tout ce que tu crois ? Il me fusille du regard.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai hâte de voir quelle excuse stupide tu vas trouver !

\- Je l'ai juste fais jouir !

Vous savez ce moment où vous êtes en train de vous embourbez tout seul ? Eh bien, je confirme que je suis très doué pour ça, surtout quand je vois les poings de Jackson se contracter.

\- Euh, non, attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... elle est venu me voir et elle voulait absolument que je la fasse jouir, mais je t'assure que je n'ai utilisé que mes doigts, on n'a pas été jusqu'au bout !

Parfois je me demande si je ne suis pas simplement suicidaire, ça expliquerait tout je crois. Comme ce regard assassin de Jackson, je crois que cette fois-ci c'est bon, il va m'en mettre une, c'est sûr. Je suis beaucoup moins fort que lui, je n'ai aucune chance. Mais contre toute attente, il ne le fait pas et s'assoit sur mon lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Euh. D'accord. J'ai loupé un épisode ?

\- Jackson ?

\- Tout ça c'est ma faute. Il grogne.

Je hausse les sourcils et m'approche de lui, je m'assois à côté en l'observant. Bon, je suppose que je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça de toute façon.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non... si... bon, j'ai merdé avec Lydia, ok ? Je me suis conduis comme le pire des connard, et je me rendais compte de rien... avant qu'elle me quitte !

\- Tu as essayé de t'excuser ? Il secoue la tête.

\- Elle ne voudra même pas m'écouter...

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important au final ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si tu l'aimais ?

Un lourd silence s'abat dans la chambre et j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une connerie. Oui, en fait, j'ai dis une connerie et je le réalise.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Si tu le répètes à quelqu'un, je te jure que je te scalpe...

\- Attends mais t'as bien dû le dire à... Danny ?

\- Non. Personne n'est au courant. Je roule des yeux.

\- C'est à ce point horrible de tomber amoureux, franchement ?

\- Tu l'as déjà été ?

\- Oui.

\- Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

Je déglutis doucement. Merde. Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus, encore moins à quelqu'un comme Jackson...

\- C'était différent ! Il ricane.

\- Ouais, je vois surtout que tu es seul maintenant...

Je retiens un soupir, je ne veux vraiment pas en parler. Je ne veux pas oublier non plus, je veux simplement avancer et passer à autre chose. Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé. C'est là qu'il remarque quelque chose sur mon bureau qu'il observe, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Tu regardes Game of Thrones ? Je hausse les épaules.

\- C'est mon père qui me les envoie... on croirait presque qu'il veut se faire pardonner quelque chose.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Certainement, mais je m'en fiche. Il cligne des yeux, m'observe, puis reporte son regard sur les DVDs.

\- Ça te dirait qu'on regarde ensemble ? J'essaie de rattraper la saison où en est Danny...

Okay. Nous sommes arriver dans une dimension parallèle où Jackson Whittemore propose de regarder une série avec moi. Si ça ce n'est pas le truc improbable qui me soit arrivé depuis... 10 minutes avec Lydia qui me demande de lui faire du bien. Ma vie devient vraiment un bordel.

\- Pas tout de suite, je dois écrire une dissertation.

\- Tu ne l'as pas encore faite ?

\- Non... je réponds, honteux. C'est un domaine où je piétine.

Jackson a l'air de réfléchir, je le regarde se lever et se diriger vers la porte sans un mot. Puis il se tourne vers moi, avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Puis, il me parle comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Avec moi pour t'aider, ça devrait prendre une grosse demi-heure.

\- Ah ? Je réponds, hébété car mon cerveau vient vraiment de planter.

\- Prépare tout, je vais chercher de quoi manger.

Il sort de ma chambre. Et moi, je reste là, assis, j'essaie de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma vie. Encore hier j'étais un type banal que personne ne regardait... Il a suffit que Malia couche avec moi et aujourd'hui Lydia vient me voir pour que je lui fasse du bien. Et Jackson Whittemore veut m'aider pour une dissertation pour qu'on puisse regarder Game of Thrones ensemble. La vie c'est fou quand même...

* * *

Malia

Lydia revient, le sourire aux lèvres et je ferme mon cahier de math qui n'a rien de passionnant.

\- Alors ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ? Je demande, naturellement.

\- C'était... waw. Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'un mec comme lui serait aussi doué pour donner du plaisir aux femmes ! Je ris.

\- Ouais, moi aussi j'ai été surprise, je ne t'ai pas mentis, tu vois ! Elle acquiesce et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

\- Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me pénétrer !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ouais, en fait il était pas très chaud à la base parce qu'apparemment ce connard de Jackson m'a mise comme chasse gardée, mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre de me faire du bien sans avoir besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Et ?

\- Ce mec est trop doué avec ses doigts, sérieusement, je ne sais pas s'il a pris des cours ou quoi mais... il m'a donné un superbe orgasme. Il bandait alors je lui ai proposé de le sucer mais il a refusé !

\- Pas banal. Je siffle.

\- Ouais... il faut qu'on lui trouve quelqu'un, sérieusement, c'est du gâchis !

\- Ouais mais le problème... je me mordille la lèvre et elle hausse un sourcil vers moi.

\- Y'a un problème ?

\- Je crois qu'il a des vues sur Stiles.

\- Ton ex ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Et quel est le problème là-dedans ? Elle demande, confuse.

\- Stiles le déteste.

\- Pourquoi ? Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas trop moi-même, il est vraiment froid avec lui pourtant ils se sont à peine adressé la parole. Je crois que Stiles ne me dit pas tout.

\- Hmmm... elle pince les lèvres en réfléchissant, ce qui ne la rend que plus sexy. Très bien, je vais réfléchir à un plan.

Et les plans de Lydia sont aussi parfait qu'elle, c'est ça qui est génial. Elle est ma colocataire et aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle est la fille la plus populaire du lycée et moi la plus riche, même si c'est plutôt mon père qui l'est. Elle a tout pour plaire et même si quelquefois on a l'impression qu'elle est stupide, en fait, pas du tout. Elle est très intelligente et elle a beaucoup de culture, elle s'intéresse à tout. Sincèrement, elle m'impressionne.

* * *

Stiles

C'est repartis pour une journée d'intense étude, il faut absolument que je remonte ma note. Aujourd'hui Kira ne me parle pas de Scott et ça me ravit complètement ! Entre autre parce que je viens d'apprendre qu'il venait de coucher avec Lydia, la plus belle fille du lycée, rien que ça. Je savais que ça ne pouvait être qu'un queutard, il n'a pas tardé à me le prouver. Ces sportifs, tous les mêmes. Je me ronge les ongles en essayant de comprendre mes erreurs, je n'arrête pas de stresser en ce moment et plus je stresse, plus je perds mes moyens à mes examens. Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour me détendre, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'en ai surtout pas le temps.

\- Tu m'écoutes, Stiles ? Je lève les yeux vers Malia et fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Viens à la fête ce soir !

\- Ahah, moi ? À une fête ? Tu as un nouvel humour ?

\- Je ne rigole pas, viens s'il te plaît ! Ça te fera du bien, tu rencontreras des gens !

\- Pas question, j'ai mes cours à rencontrer.

\- Allez, si tu ne me dis pas oui, je t'envoie Danny pour te convaincre !

Je grogne. Danny est le seul sportif avec qui je m'entends, entre autre parce que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas qu'il en était un, il était simplement venu voir Isaac. Il a un gros côté geek, celle que j'apprécie le plus, mais il est quand même un très bon sportif, c'est le goal de l'équipe de crosse. Et, accessoirement, le meilleur ami de Jackson. Mais honnêtement, il est tellement sympa que j'ai bien du mal à le croire, on s'entend bien et je ne sais par quelle magie, il arrive à me faire accepter n'importe quoi. Même à lui rouler une pelle. Oui c'est arrivé et non, je n'avais rien pris, ni alcool ni drogue... en tout cas on sait Malia et moi qu'il arrivera à me faire changer d'avis, donc autant obtempérer maintenant on gagnera du temps.

\- Bon d'accord... je soupire. C'est quand ?

\- Ce soir, à la maison.

Bon, ok, j'y vais juste ce soir, je ne bois rien d'autre que du soda et j'essaye de rentrer le plus tôt possible, demain c'est le Week-end, ça me laisse du temps pour réviser. Par contre pas question de jeux vidéos ce week-end, ça c'est sûr.

\- Qui est invité ? Elle hausse les épaules.

\- Tout le monde.

Oh super... il va y avoir tous les sportifs, c'est sûr. Et de l'alcool, de la drogue... ouais, définitivement je rentrerais vite.

C'est là que Malia, la fille la plus what the fuck que je connaisse, me pousse. Cette folle me pousse et je me rétame de tout mon long sur quelqu'un. Et après on se demande pourquoi on n'est plus ensemble...

J'essaie de me relever non sans grimacer. Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de tomber et me faire des bleus mais ça fait quand même mal bon sang !

\- Pardon, je...

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande la voix encore sous moi qui me fait tiquer.

Pour sûr que je connais cette voix, je l'ai encore entendu hier. Je hausse les sourcils, surpris, avant de me lever plus vite pour le regarder. Et merde, c'est bien lui, Scott McCall.

\- ça va ? Redemande-t-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Ouais. Je grogne en essayant de prendre ses feuilles qui se sont étalés par terre à cause de moi. Ou plutôt de Malia.

Il en prend une partie aussi et c'est là que je remarque ses copies. Des A ou des A-, pas moins pas plus, ce qui me rend perplexe. Je les fixe avant de regarder Scott.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide ? T'as l'air de t'en sortir.

Il se fige, un peu comme un gamin qu'on vient de prendre en flagrant délit. Il me regarde, la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il réfléchissait à une excuse crédible. C'est quoi son problème ? On lui a donné un pari, c'est ça ? Ils sont trop débiles ces mecs, j'arrive pas à les suivre...

\- Tu viens, McCall ? Lance Jackson, depuis quand ils traînent ensemble ? Scott soupire et me prend les feuilles des mains.

\- J'ai sans doute demandé à quelqu'un de faire mes devoirs à ma place.

Je le regarde partir, plus que perplexe. Et le rire étouffé de Malia juste à côté de moi m'indique qu'il a clairement retourné mes propres paroles contre moi pour ne pas devoir répondre à la question.

Qu'est-ce que ce mec peut bien cacher ?

* * *

 **\- ... ET ?!**

 **\- Et quoi ?**

 **\- Et c'est tout ?!**

 **\- Ben ouais.**

 **\- Ben ouais ? Ben non ! On veut la suite !**

 **\- *rigole* ce sera pas pour tout de suite.**

 **\- Maiiiis... *bougonne***

 **\- Sinon c'était bien ?**

 **\- Y'a pas de sexe. *fait la moue***

 **\- *explose de rire***

 **\- *croise les doigts pour en avoir au prochain chapitre***


	4. Chapter 4

Scott

Quand Cora arrive dans ma chambre, sans même toquer, je ne suis même pas surpris. C'est une Hale aussi, la cousine de Malia et ça fait longtemps qu'on se parle, on est bien loin de Lydia à qui je n'avais jamais adressé la parole.

\- Il faut que tu m'aides ! Elle me demande avec son expression qui est censé être implorante mais qui est plus menaçante qu'autre chose. J'esquisse un sourire.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je me suis endormie durant le cours d'éco et je n'ai rien noté ! Je ris doucement, sans pour autant me moquer d'elle et je sors déjà mes notes.

\- Oh merci, tu me sauves la vie !

\- Pour la... ça doit bien faire vingt fois, non ?

\- Vingt-et-une en fait.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu comptais !

Nous rions. Cora et moi sommes amis, du moins je le suppose depuis qu'elle a vu que je prenais consciencieusement mes notes et qu'elle débarque de temps en temps pour me les emprunter juste le temps de recopier, ça ne me dérange pas et nous passons toujours un agréable moment. Rares étaient les occasions où je fréquentais des femmes avant tout ce bordel parce que j'ai couché avec Malia.

Ça me rappelle que j'ai croisé Stiles aujourd'hui. Il a découvert que j'avais plutôt des bonnes notes et je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec lui, le temps d'apprendre à la connaître. Peut-être devenir son ami. Tout ça paraissait bel et bien fichu à présent. Cora se raidit et fait une grimace en émettant une plainte.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je me suis fais mal au dos à la gym, ça fait un mal de chien...

\- Tu veux que je te fasse un massage ? Elle me regarde, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Hé bien... je peux essayer. Je dis en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesce rapidement et nous mettons tout sur le côté pour qu'elle puisse enlever son haut, et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas indispensable, avant de s'allonger sur le ventre. Je me mets alors à califourchon sur ses fesses et je commence à masser doucement son dos. Elle ne tarde pas à émettre des sons particulièrement dérangeant. Disons qu'on comprenait, on ne peut plus clairement qu'elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à ce que je lui faisais, peut-être un peu trop. Il faut arrêter au bout d'un moment, je ne peux pas être aussi doué que ça.

\- Oh mon dieu, Scotty... t'as vraiment des mains fabuleuses. Soupire-t-elle.

\- Euh... merci...

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui répondre d'autre ? Ça fait la troisième fille qui me fait ce coup-là et j'ai l'impression qu'on se fiche vraiment de moi. Tout à coup, sans que je ne m'y attende, elle me renverse dans le lit et se retrouve au-dessus de moi, à ma grande surprise.

\- Dis-moi, pour te remercier, tu voudrais que je te fasse une petite gâterie ? Je cligne des yeux, mortifié.

\- Mais Cora, tu es lesbienne...

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que les lesbiennes ne savent pas faire de pipe ? Cette fois, je suis définitivement scié.

\- Écoute c'est gentil mais si ta copine l'apprend, elle va me castrer...

\- Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir !

\- N'insiste pas, s'il te plait... elle se mordille les lèvres, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose puis elle sourit en coin, c'est là que cette fille est vraiment flippante.

\- Viens avec moi à la fête !

\- Oh non... Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai du travail !

\- C'est le week-end, tu as tout le temps qu'il te faut ! Allez, dis oui Scotty !

Et voilà, elle me refait son regard, et je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'obtempérer. Ce qui la fait littéralement sauter de joie, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien à m'amener à une fête ? Elle remet son haut avant de fouiller dans mes vêtements comme si elle était chez elle, et sort des fringues pour m'habiller. Super, me voilà transformé en poupée qu'on habille. Mais je ne dis rien, ça a l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir, en plus je suis satisfait de ce à quoi je ressemble à la fin. Elle est doué, je dois au moins lui accorder ça.

Quand on descend les escaliers pour sortir, je vois les gars dans le salon et je peux dire aux airs qu'ils affichent qu'ils ont certainement entendu les petits gémissements de Cora en passant devant la porte. Merde.

Stiles

Sérieusement, quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fous là ? À une fête où je n'ai même pas envie d'être ! Bon, au moins il y a Danny, Isaac, Malia, Lydia, Kira... il y a Scott aussi. Je l'ai repéré dès que je suis entré, sans doute parce qu'il n'arrête pas de se faire coller par plein de filles et les gloussements qu'elles poussent m'énervent tellement que je suis limite en train d'en faire de l'urticaire. Limite. Mais je respire, je reste zen... après tout, je dois être le seul à ne pas picoler dans cette baraque. Tout le monde a une bière à la main mais je m'y refuse. Pas question d'avoir la gueule de bois demain matin, ce que Malia me reproche, comme si je ne savais pas m'amuser. Nuance, je sais tout à fais, mais ce n'est pas du tout ma priorité pour le moment. Je jette encore un coup d'œil à Scott que je n'ai pas encore approché depuis le début de la soirée, pas question d'échanger un mot avec ce type. Il est étalé dans le canapé, carrément deux filles sur lui, Cora et sa copine, ça m'a tout l'air de dégénérer en partie à trois comme c'est là. Il faut vraiment que je me casse ici.

C'est là que je remarque Danny qui s'avance vers eux, les sourcils froncés, et Danny les sourcils froncés... ce n'est jamais bon signe. Il n'hésite pas à écarter les deux filles, sans se gêner, et il râle en approchant Scott.

\- C'est pas vrai ça, qui a fait boire Scotty ?!

Tiens ? Depuis quand je me suis assez approché pour l'entendre malgré la musique assourdissante ? Il est rapidement rejoint par Malia et Kira.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? C'est là qu'on entend une longue plainte émise par Scott.

\- Danny t'es tellement gentil à tout le temps t'occuper de moi alors que je suis un boulet... le sus-nommé soupira.

\- Il ne supporte pas l'alcool et en plus il a l'alcool triste... Stiles, tu pourrais le ramener s'il te plaît ? J'ouvris de grands yeux.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul qui n'ait pas bu ici.

Et merde. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment je peux me retrouver à être obliger de ramener ce crétin ? La seule réponse est : Danny. Malia a coché l'option Danny pour me faire venir et maintenant c'est lui qui me fait les yeux doux pour que j'embarque Scott. Il va falloir que je songe sérieusement à trouver quelque chose contre son influence sur moi. Je soupire.

\- Puisque j'ai le choix... Danny me tape gentiment l'épaule.

\- Je saurais te montrer ma gratitude.

Je ne sais pas comment il va faire mais je lui fais assez confiance pour savoir qu'au final c'est moi qui vais lui être reconnaissant. Ce mec est doué. Très doué. Il m'aide pour porter Scott jusqu'à ma jeep où celui-ci continue de se lamenter sur son sort. Ça change comparé à d'habitude où il sourit tout le temps comme un débile, là on dirait qu'il est limite sur le point de se suicider. Si je le laissais sur le parking, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il ferait ? Mais non, Stiles, tu n'es pas un connard... Je monte dans la jeep à mon tour et fait un signe à Danny avant de partir.

Heureusement que je connais l'endroit où il habite parce qu'il ne faut pas compter sur l'alcoolique notoire pour m'indiquer la route.

\- J'suis désolé que tu sois obligé de me ramener alors que tu me détestes...

\- Mais non, je te déteste pas.

Attendez, je le déteste pas ? Non, c'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas mais ça ne veut pas dire que je le déteste. Pourquoi il pense que je le déteste alors ? Sans doute à cause de ma façon de l'éviter ou encore la façon dont je lui réponds.

\- Mais si, je le sais bien, et t'as raison... tu sais t'as qu'à me laisser là, je me débrouillerais...

Ne me tente pas, sérieusement. De toute façon il est arrivé à me faire de la peine donc je ne vais pas le laisser là. Ce serait presque criminel. Je n'ajoute rien et je m'arrête devant la maison. Bon, heureusement il a l'air de pouvoir tenir debout parce que mon petit corps malingre ne l'aurait pas supporté tout seul. Je le sors de la voiture et il faillit se ramasser par terre cinq fois avant d'atteindre la porte. Il sort une clé pour ouvrir la porte, que je suis obligé de prendre parce que sinon on va y passer une heure. L'escalier a été la plus grande épreuve mais enfin, il s'échoue sur le lit et je peux soupirer.

\- Au fait, tu m'as toujours pas répondu... pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'aide ? Je finis par demander, me disant que l'alcool délierait sa langue. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Je voulais seulement qu'on soit amis...

\- Tu veux être amis avec moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est comme ça... la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me suis sentis attiré vers toi...

\- Oh pitié, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est un coup de foudre ?!

\- Hmm.. un coup de foudre ? Tu penses que c'est ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui le pense... je n'ai rien d'une fille, Scott.

\- Ooooh, tu as retenu mon prénom... il glousse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont je te parle !

\- Mais moi si ! Son regard alcoolisé pétille, comme s'il venait de retrouver de la joie.

\- Ce que je te dis c'est que je n'ai rien à voir avec ton ancienne petite-amie psychopathe !

Est-ce que j'ai été trop loin ? Son regard à présent choqué m'indique que oui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois au courant, et c'est normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je suis au courant, je te rappelle que je suis sortis avec la fille de Peter, la même que tu avais, il y a quelques jours, dans ton lit !

\- Je... euh...

\- Tu quoi ? Tu vas prendre la défense des Argent, peut-être ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, remarque...

\- ça suffit ! Tu... tu crois savoir... mais tu ne sais rien...

Alors là... je m'attendais à la mettre en colère, pas à le faire pleurer. Merde, j'ai fais pleurer un mec. De l'équipe de lacrosse en plus. Il va vraiment falloir que je révise mon côté agressif. Je pince les lèvres, me trouvant stupide à présent, et m'en voulant de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Je m'approche alors de lui et caresse son épaule.

\- D'accord, je suis désolé... pleure pas. Je reste avec toi cette nuit, ça te va ?

Et voilà qui sourit à nouveau. Danny a raison, il faut pas le laisser boire ce gars-là, surtout s'il sourit comme ça, non seulement il va faire tomber toutes les filles mais aussi tous les mecs. On sera bien, tiens.

* * *

 **\- OOOOOOOOH**

 **\- Keep calm.**

 **\- ça avance !**

 **\- Oui mais généralement quand ça commence à avancer, ça recule aussitôt...**

 **\- ...mais...**

 **\- Je sais, je sais...**

 **\- Allison était une psychopathe ?**

 **\- c'est compliqué, on en apprendra plus...prochainement.**

 **\- Mouais... en tout cas Scott fait de la peine là.**

 **\- J'avoue, j'avais besoin d'attendrir un peu le Stiles...**

 **\- Sinon pour ceux qui nous suivent, pas de chapitre demain, il faudra attendre dimanche pour avoir un OS !**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y a des gens qui nous suivent ?**

 **\- Ben... oui ? Si, on en connait !**

 **\- Ah bon, d'accord.**


	5. Chapter 5

Scott

J'entends des voix rigoler qui commencent à me sortir de mes songes, ce qui est plutôt difficile parce que j'ai mal à la tête comme si un camion m'était passé dessus et mes yeux sont tellement bien fermés que j'ai l'impression qu'on les a soudés durant la nuit. Mais non. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Prends une photo ! Chuchote le premier.

\- Chut ! Regarde il est en train de se réveiller ! Réponds le deuxième, toujours à voix basse.

Puis les pas s'éloignent en courant dans le couloirs. Pas grave, je ne vais pas tarder à savoir de qui il s'agit de toute façon. Je sens quelque chose, je crois que c'est un souffle, ou plutôt une respiration, c'est ça. Il y a une autre respiration que la mienne dans mon lit... Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin. Je crois voir Stiles, alors je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr d'être sortis de mon brouillard rêveur. Il y a Stiles dans mon lit. Genre, Stiles Stilinski. Le gars qui me déteste le plus dans cette université. Dans mon lit. Et... il n'est pas nu quand même ?! Je me lève d'un coup, trop rapidement, tellement que je tombe en arrière, je tente de me rattraper à la couverture mais plutôt que me retenir, elle me suit dans ma chute. En effet, je me cogne par terre dans un bruit assez fort. Je reste là encore quelques secondes avant de tenter de me redresser discrètement pour jeter un coup d'œil à la personne dans mon lit. C'est bien Stiles Stilinski, à moins qu'il ait un frère jumeau, il n'est pas nu puisqu'il a un boxer, ce qui me rassure je suppose, et ma chute n'a pas du tout perturbé son sommeil. Bien. Bien ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?

Bon respire Scott, c'est juste un être humain comme il y en a tant sur cette terre... Bon sang, non ! Ce n'est pas qu'un être humain ! C'est Stiles ! Reste calme, respire. Je me mets doucement debout pour m'habiller en silence avant de rejoindre l'étage du dessus où se trouvent Danny et Brett me souriant pas du tout discrètement.

\- Quelqu'un à quelque chose à me dire ? Je demande, la voix rauque et cassés.

\- Comme quoi ? Répond Brett, innocemment.

Je soupire brièvement et me sers un café, j'en ai bien besoin là. Pour faire passer ma gueule de bois et tout ce qui va avec... mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Je me souviens avoir vu Cora et sa copine, elles m'ont un peu forcé la main pour que je boive avec eux, et je n'arrive pas à refuser. Mais la suite ? Le trou noir.

\- Tu as bu, hier soir. Me dit Danny.

\- Ouais c'est ce qu'il me semblait, mais d'habitude je ne me réveille à coté de personne lorsque je bois... c'était le seul point positif.

\- Je lui ai demandé de te ramener.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on cherchait un moyen de vous rapprocher, je trouve que ça a plutôt bien fonctionné. Non ?

\- Qu... quoi ? Qui ça, on ?

\- Malia et Lydia au départ, mais elles ont embarqué tout le monde dans la combine.

\- Et ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'idée de nous demander notre avis, à moi ou Stiles, par hasard ?

\- À ton avis ? Bien sûr que non. Tu es trop gentil pour accepter notre aide et Stiles... on ne sait même pas ce qu'il a vraiment contre toi.

\- Tu es son ami et tu n'as pas su lui sortir les vers du nez ?

\- Non, personne n'arrive à savoir, il sort de fausses excuses...

\- Comment vous savez que ce sont des fausses excuses ?

\- Ben parce que la plupart sont des clichés de sportif, que je suis son ami donc il sait qu'on n'est pas vraiment comme ça et puis... c'est Stiles, il est plus intelligent que ça.

\- Hm... ce n'est pas une raison pour lui forcer la main, s'il ne veut pas me connaître, il est dans son droit.

\- Ouais mais nous on veut te voir heureux, et puis, il n'a pas l'air de te détester tant que ça puisqu'il est resté toute la nuit avec toi.

\- Si tu veux me rendre heureux, c'est peut-être avec toi que je devrais sortir ? Je souris, lui aussi, même si on sait que ça n'a rien de sérieux.

Ce n'est pas que je sois particulièrement contre de sortir avec Danny, ce mec est vraiment cool, mais même si on n'en a jamais parlé, on sait lui et moi qu'on n'a pas envie de sortir ensemble. Du moins, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Je pense franchement que s'il avait envie de sortir avec moi, je lui ai donné plein d'occasions de me le demander. En plus, il sait que ça ne me fera pas changer de comportement avec lui, je pense même que ce serait lui le plus gêné des deux. C'est vrai, j'aime plaire, mais comme la plupart des adolescents de mon âge, je suppose ? Je ne suis quand même pas au niveau de Jackson.

* * *

Stiles

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous vous réveillez dans le lit de Scott McCall ? Non ? Comment ça, non ? Qui ne s'est pas déjà réveillé au moins une fois dans son lit d'abord ! Je raconte n'importe quoi... pourquoi je ne l'ai pas déposé puis repartis aussitôt ? Mais il se passe quoi dans ta tête, Stiles, bon sang ?! Je l'ai fais pleuré et alors ? Je déteste ce mec ! Je n'avais aucune raison de le consoler ! Bon, on va mettre ça sur le compte d'un moment de faiblesse.

Il n'est pas là donc j'en profite pour m'habiller, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer le coffret de Games Of Throne à côté de sa télé. C'est bizarre mais je l'imaginais pas regarder ce genre de série. Il a aussi tout un tas de bouquin à côté de son lit et des fiches de révisions... Je me demande s'il a un journal intime. C'est totalement le genre de truc qu'il aurait, non ? Arrête Stiles, il y a encore deux jours tu te serais dis qu'il ne savait même pas écrire. Oui, mais s'il a un journal intime, il a peut-être écris noir sur blanc quelque chose d'intéressant surtout pour un Hale... Stop. Stiles, tu te souviens que tu ne sors plus avec Malia ? Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec les Hale alors tu finis de t'habiller et tu sors de cette chambre.

C'est ce que je fais, sauf qu'en essayant de de fuir discrètement, je tombe nez-à-nez avec... Jackson Whittemore. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Scott ou un bouledogue ou... n'importe qui sauf lui ! Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'on se dévisage, il me regarde de bas en haut comme si j'étais un intrus.

\- T'as couché avec mon pote ? J'ouvre de grands yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il me sort l'autre ?

\- Danny ? Il soupire.

\- Mais non, McCall, abruti. Je me crispe, de quoi il se mêle celui-là ?

\- Déjà je suis pas sûr que ce soit ton pote si tu l'appelles par son nom de famille, ensuite ça te regarde pas, mais je te signale quand même que je déteste Scott, je serais jamais resté avec lui si Danny ne me l'avait pas demandé, alors si c'est ton pote, la prochaine fois occupe-t-en !

\- Stiles ? Je sursaute presque en entendant la voix de Scott et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire lorsque je le vois arriver derrière Jackson. Il a entendu ? Bien sûr qu'il a entendu.

\- Ah, te voilà, toi. Je lui dis sur un ton de reproche, il a l'air peiné et gêné.

\- Oui, désolé pour le dérangement...

\- T'as raison d'être désolé, je suis déjà en retard dans mes révisions à cause de toi.

Je ne me laisse pas attendrir par son regard de cocker et je passe à coté de lui sans un mot de plus pour sortir de cette maison le plus vite possible, sans laisser le pouvoir à personne de m'arrêter. Ni Danny ni aucun de ses potes. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que je soupire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, bon sang ?

Je suis dégoûté de moi-même, sérieusement. Non seulement je l'ai fais pleuré hier, mais même s'il ne s'en souvient pas ce matin, je viens vraiment de le blesser. Alors que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... je voulais simplement qu'il reste loin de moi. C'est tout. Depuis quand c'est moi qui blesse les gens ? Je leur dis leur quatre vérités, c'est vrai, mais je ne les agresse pas, et là c'était totalement gratuit. Je me raidis d'un coup en entendant la porte derrière moi et je vois que c'est encore Scott.

\- Tu as oublié ça. Dit-il en tendant ma veste.

\- Oh, merci... mais j'ai à peine esquissé un mouvement pour la prendre qu'il s'approche et la met sur mes épaules. Trop proche. Beaucoup trop proche. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et nos regards se rencontrent.

\- Écoute, Stiles... j'ai bien compris que tu me détestais, mais si tu me disais au moins pourquoi, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger ?

Et toi, pourquoi tu es toujours aussi gentil ? C'est ce que j'ai envie de lui demander, pas étonnant que je culpabilise tout le temps avec cette gentillesse exacerbée ! Peut-être qu'il l'aimait pas tant que ça sa psychopathe, après tout, ce mec a l'air d'être gentil et d'aimer tout le monde... je suis en train de lui chercher des excuses maintenant, super. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça. Je soupire.

\- Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je commence à partir mais il m'attrape le poignet avec force.

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord.

Un frisson me parcourt le corps, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à son ton ferme ou le contact de sa peau chaude, par contre je sais que je suis dans la merde.

* * *

 **\- Et ? ET ? Mais tu peux pas stopper là !**

 **\- Tu paris ?**

 **\- Tu es un être cruel...**

 **\- Et machiavélique, toussa... dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tyler Posey a l'air d'avoir autant de chances avec les femmes que son personnage...**

 **\- J'avoue, sauf qu'il a fait l'inverse, il est d'abord sortis avec une Kira et seulement ensuite avec une Allison. ( vous voyez comment je vois Allison maintenant ) Mais de toute façon on sait tous pourquoi.**

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, c'est pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il est bien mieux avec un mec ! Genre Colton qu'on sait déjà gay, Cody qui est célibataire... ça me donne envie, franchement.**

 **\- En même temps, si on t'écoutait ils devraient nous faire un film porno...**

 **\- Et alors ? Qui dirait non ?!**

 **\- Eux ?**

 **\- Rho... faut toujours que tu brises mes rêves comme ça...**


	6. Chapter 6

**On peut dire que c'est un chapitre exceptionnel, parce que pour une fois je me suis vraiment pris la tête dessus. Finalement je l'ai entièrement recommencé.**

* * *

Scott

Je viens d'attraper fermement le poignet de Stiles, et je ne sais pas encore si je le regrette ou pas. Ce n'est pas mon genre de m'imposer, d'obliger les gens à me faire face ou de les acculer... mais j'ai l'impression que si je ne le fais pas, il ne m'adressera plus jamais la parole. Il me regarde et j'ai le sentiment de voir de la panique dans ses yeux, en plus de la colère. Est-ce que je lui fais peur ? Ou alors c'est autre chose ? Je ne peux quand même pas faire peur à quelqu'un, moi qui ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche. Tout le monde me reproche d'être trop gentil, de me laisser faire... ça n'a pas de sens, c'est forcément autre chose.

\- Je te conseille de me lâcher, espèce de brute ! Je suis surpris par la férocité dont il fait preuve.

\- Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dis quel est ton soucis avec moi !

\- J'aime pas ta tête ! D'accord ? Je.. je supporte pas ton sourire tout niais et ton regard d'ange à qui on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

Je le regarde, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ayant du mal à assimiler ce qu'il vient de dire. Il n'aime pas ma tête mais ce qu'il vient de dire ressemble plus à une déclaration qu'autre chose, même moi je m'en rends compte. Sans doute que lui-même comprend à son tour puisqu'il rougit et détourne le regard.

\- Okay, hm, je... je déglutis doucement avant de continuer ma phrase. Je dois sans doute te prévenir que Malia et Lydia ont apparemment décidé de nous rapprocher. J'annonce finalement en lâchant son bras.

\- Quoi ?! C'est une mauvaise blague ?

\- Non... je soupire. Désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans, j'ai jamais voulu ça.

Il me dévisage un moment, comme s'il était prêt à me répondre, mais il part finalement sans un mot de plus. Je ne suis pas très convaincu par ses mots et je ne sais pas quoi penser, il a l'air de me détester mais les arguments qu'il m'a donné font penser le contraire, alors pourquoi ? C'est le flou total. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il attend de moi et plus je creuse, moins je trouve. Je vais finir au fond du trou si je continue, parce que visiblement, ça va en sens unique cette histoire.

\- Il se passe quoi, entre vous ? Demande la voix de Jackson venant d'arriver derrière moi.

\- Alors là, si je le savais... je me tourne vers lui et il me sourit innocemment.

\- Danny a tout filmé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il était persuadé que vous alliez vous embrasser... il est déçu, du coup il a envoyé votre pseudo-dispute à Malia et Lydia.

\- Toi aussi t'es dans la combine ?!

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Surtout que si tu finis avec lui, ça fera de la concurrence en moins pour Lydia. Je roule brièvement des yeux.

\- Déjà, sans vouloir te vexer, je n'ai absolument pas de vue sur ton ex-copine, ensuite je ne risque pas de sortir avec Stiles, je n'arrive même pas à m'en faire un ami !

\- Allons bon, Scotty si t'as réussi à m'avoir comme ami, il va finir par craquer aussi ! Je le regarde, ébahis.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler Scotty ?

Jackson rit doucement en venant m'enserrer l'épaule, me poussant doucement pour que je rentre en sa compagnie.

\- Je te tue si tu le répètes à quelqu'un.

Malgré sa menace, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, me sentant enfin véritablement accepté par ce capitaine que j'ai en adoration, si je mets de côté le caractère exécrable. Bon, peut-être pas tant que ça parce qu'il m'arrive d'envier son caractère autoritaire qui ne laisse pas de place à l'indifférence. J'aime bien Jackson, surtout en tant que capitaine et meneur, il m'a souvent critiqué abusivement mais c'est un peu grâce à lui que j'ai appris à me surpasser.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine et il me relâche, mettant une distance évidente entre nous, comme s'il avait peur qu'on nous voit ensemble. C'est probablement le cas, en fait, même si je ne sais pas de quoi il a peur exactement. Les autres m'aiment plutôt bien, il n'y aurait aucune honte pour Jackson d'être devenu proche de moi. Peut-être est-ce autre chose ? Entre lui et Stiles, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en sortir. Pourquoi les gens sont tellement compliqués ?

Il prend du café et quelques autres petites choses à grignoter puis me regarde comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je fasse pareil.

\- Tu viens ? On a du boulot, il me semble.

Est-ce que j'ai loupé un chapitre ? Ou plusieurs ? Je papillonne des yeux en l'observant déjà partir pour grimper les escaliers, sans doute pour rejoindre ma chambre, et je me dépêche de lui emboîter le pas, après tout on ne zappe pas un ordre de son capitaine.

Je me retrouve dans ma chambre et quand je vois ce que fais Jackson, le monde s'éclaire, je souris doucement en fermant la porte.

\- Si je comprends bien, le fait qu'on regarde Game of Thrones ensemble et qu'on soit ami, ça doit rester secret ?

\- Évidemment.

Il ne me donne pas plus d'explication, et met déjà l'épisode en route, s'installant dans mon lit. Je le rejoins et il pose son plateau entre nous deux, alors que le générique débute, il se met à parler comme s'il était curieux de ma vie.

\- Donc tu as couché avec Malia...

\- Euh, oui ?

\- Puis tu as fais jouir Lydia...

\- Oui...

\- Et Cora ?

\- Juste un massage.

\- Et Stiles ?

\- On n'a rien fais ! Je me suis juste réveillé ce matin... et il dormait à côté de moi...

\- T'aurais dû en profiter pour le choper.

\- Je suis pas comme ça, surtout qu'il me déteste !

\- Pas tant que ça d'après ce que j'ai entendu... je plisse le regard vers lui.

\- Tu nous as écouté ?

\- Pourquoi tout ce que je fais te surprends ? Je vous ai entendu... et je commence à me demander ce qu'ils peuvent bien tous te trouver.

Je regarde à nouveau l'écran quand l'épisode débute vraiment, je pourrais lui en vouloir de ses paroles mais je sais qu'il n'essaie même pas d'être blessant. Surtout que je me pose moi-même la question, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous et toutes à me tourner autour en ce moment ? Comme si... comme si tout à coup on réalisait que j'existais et que je suis un jeune homme génial. Cette blague.

* * *

Stiles

Il est encore tôt quand je tambourine à la porte de ces chères demoiselles que sont Malia et Lydia, c'est mon ex qui vient m'ouvrir avec une tête de déterrée, les yeux rougis, avec des cernes, les cheveux dans tous les sens... pas de toute c'est bien Malia au réveil un lendemain de cuite.

\- Putain c'est quoi ton problème, Stiles... elle grogne presque.

\- Et vous alors ! C'est quoi votre putain de problème ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle se pince l'arrête du nez et repart à l'intérieur pour se prendre une aspirine, je la suis, fermant la porte pour que notre conversation soit un minimum privé.

\- Je suis au courant de tout ! Danny vous a balancé, toi et ta meilleure pote.

\- La ferme, Stiles. Émet ladite amie en mettant son oreiller sur la tête pour ne plus m'entendre.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez que moi et Scott on se rapproche ?! Un lourd silence s'abat dans la pièce, mais je ne repartirais pas d'ici sans qu'elles me promettent d'arrêter leurs bêtises.

\- Parce qu'il est fou de toi, crétin des alpes ! Soupira finalement la rouquine, excédée.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse !? Je ne veux pas avoir de rapports avec ce gars-là, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour que vous le compreniez ?

\- Tu ne le connais même pas ! S'indigna Malia, me lançant finalement cette éternelle rengaine.

\- Je le connais mieux que ce que tu sembles croire. Je raille, je voudrais bien lui rétorquer qu'elle devrait être encore mieux au courant que moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de faire remonter de vieux souvenirs loin d'être joyeux.

\- Si tu le détestes autant... commence-t-elle septique en regardant son téléphone. Pourquoi avoir passé la nuit avec lui ?

Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû l'être, si seulement j'étais sortis de là discrètement, avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Mais non, il avait fallu que je m'endorme, et même... que je dorme mieux que jamais. Comme si le côté apaisant de Scott avait même apaisé mes nuits agités, mais c'est impossible n'est-ce pas ?

Malia me nargue, faisant passer sur son téléphone d'abord les photos de moi, dormant aux cotés de Scott, puis la vidéo de lui et moi à l'entrée... oh bon sang. Je sens mes joues brûler lorsque que je m'entends dire les soit-disant raison que je ne l'aime pas. Quand Lydia se met à glousser comme une hystérique, avant de grogner parce qu'elle vient de se donner mal au crâne toute seule, je préfère fuir les lieux.

\- Mais reviens Stiles ! C'est trop mignon ! J'entends Malia derrière moi.

La traîtresse, elle se moque de moi. Si elle savait... pourquoi elle ne sait pas d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'elle ne sait pas, hein ? À moins qu'elle fasse semblant... ou qu'elle estime que Scott n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. En fait, il y a bien une part de moi qui pense que je devrais lui accorder une chance. Mais l'autre part de moi est plus vivace, comme s'il n'y avait pas que ça pour que je le déteste.

En même temps, si je mets la véritable raison de côté, que je retire le fait qu'il ait couché avec Malia, ce qui ne compte pas vraiment. Eh bien, en fait, on pourrait s'entendre. Je pense. Je n'ai rien vu chez lui de véritablement détestable mis à part les idées que j'ai de lui, des idées que je me fourre dans la tête pour continuer de le détester. Je soupire en franchissant enfin la porte de l'appartement, je trouve Isaac me souriant déjà de toute ses dents l'enfoiré.

\- La ferme et passe-moi une manette.

J'en oublie mes révisions pour le moment mais j'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose. Isaac obtempère, voyant que je n'ai pas la tête à discuter. C'est ce que j'aime le plus chez ce jeune homme, silencieux pile quand on en a besoin. Un véritable ami. À qui je ne me confie pas trop, c'est vrai, mais s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne me prend pas la tête avec Scott, c'est lui. Ce qui est étonnant quand on sait qu'il se retrouve souvent à côté de lui.

* * *

 **\- HIIIIIIII**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Mais si ! Stiles en pince pour lui, c'est clair !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi...**

 **\- Et j'adore la Bromance entre Scott et Jackson !**

 **\- ... *envisage de tuer Jackson au prochain chapitre***

 **\- Nan ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !**

 **\- *va se gêner tiens***

 **\- Soit dit en passant, et vu qu'Aunyme est muré dans le silence, vous pouvez nous retrouver dans une fanfiction !**

 **\- Appelé "Darness, pour ne pas vous servir"**

 **\- Mais ! Tu me coupe la meilleure partie de mon dialogue !**

 **\- C'est parce que moins on t'entend, mieux c'est.**

 **\- Enfoiré, je te déteste T^T**


End file.
